ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroes
Summary A television series about a group of young teenagers with special superhuman powers and abilities join together to protect the earth and mankind from evil superpower villains including a ruthless mercenary military society called RCON. Genres Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Sci-Fi and Thriller Composers Alan Silvestri Brian Tyler Steve Jablonsky Patrick Doyle Soundtrack "I'm Alive" by Shinedown "Blackened Blue Eyes" by The Charlatans "Enjoy the Silence" by Anberlin "Counting Blue Cars" by Dishwalla "Shipwreck" by Sparks the Rescue "Faith" by Taking Back Sunday "Even If I Could" by Papa Roach "Lost In You" by Three Days Grace "Useless" by Cavo" "Dirt and Roses" by Rise Against Show Episode 1: Act of Revenge: A bank is robbed by a group of thugs. Tony Sanders (David Henrie), a seventeen-year-old teenager who is a famous worldwide billionaire and head of his family’s company, Sander Enterprise, a national constructive company that builds high powered technology weapons and machines, arrives and easily subdues them. Tony has the ability to fly and shot energy blast repulsers from his hands, however, he uses power gloves to harness and gain control of his powers. Rhody Daniels (Denzel Whitaker), Tony's longtime best-friend, watches the news footage of Tony saving the bank from the robbers and argues that the police should be handling bank robberies instead of him. When the two arrive at Sanders Mansion, and are greeted by Tony's sister Patrisha Sanders (Lucy Hale), who is angry at Tony for not answering her calls, they learn on the news that National Mall is under attacked by RCON, which is a ruthless mercenary society attempting to take over the world. Tony arrives at the scene, and dispatches all the RCON troops before being confronted at gunpoint by the CIA agent military soldiers. Refusing to stand down and enraged of seeing the CIA military using high tech weapons made from Sanders Enterprise without his call, Tony then confronts Adam Sylvester (Michael Jai White), Director of CIA. In a brief argument with Sylvester, Tony learns that RCON had stolen supply of his father’s past high tech created weapons. Tony then decides to get his father’s tech weapons back, disobeying Sylvester’s direct order to stand down. Rhody and Patrisha try to reason with Tony to allow the CIA go after RCON but Tony denies this, believing he’s responsible for intrusting the CIA with their father’s highly tech weapons and are now in the hands of RCON. Tony decides to stop making the CIA weapons, fearing RCON will end up stealing them as well. Meanwhile, a group of RCON troops led by Grim (James Remar), the second-in-command of ECON, attacks a CIA prison. They free Roger Stanford (David Morse), Tony’s traitorous mentor who seeks revenge on Tony for being head of the Sanders Enterprise, and escapes back to their secret hideout, where Roger is brought before Grim’s father Klizzer (Terence Stamp), leader of RCON. It is revealed that Klizzer order the attack on National Mall to distract the CIA so they can retrieve Roger in need of his service to help kill Tony Sanders so they can take control of Sanders Enterprise. Episode 2: Tough Love: A young girl name Kristie Barzaal (Summer Bishil) goes to a store to buy dog food for her golden retriever puppy name Rocky, only to be attacked by a group of thugs, who attend to kidnap her. Ricky Lopez (Roshon Fegan) appears and easily subdues the thugs and returns Kristie back home, who gives her puppy the food dog. It is revealed that Kristie and Ricky are in love with each other, and Ricky is seventeen-year-old has the ability of teleportation. Ricky and Kristie head out on a date, however, they are confronted by mercenaries led by Barko (Aasif Mandvi), who has come to kill Ricky and capture Kristie by the order of Kristie’s father. Ricky fights off the mercenaries, giving Kristie the chance to escape, but is soon overtaken by Barko, who captures Ricky in his set up traps. Before they could kill Ricky, Kristie appears and easily overwhelms Barko and the mercenaries, forcing them to retreat. Ricky is shock to learn that Kristie has the power to manipulate the powers of an ancient five-thousand-year-old sorceress named Medalia that has been passed down from the Barzaal family for generations and only she and her father are the only ones left in the family to use the power of the Medalia, but is really amazed. Kristie tells Ricky that Medalia is sealed within her and attempts to free herself to gain revenge on humanity. She also tells that has remained hidden from her father, Flynn Barzaal (Cliff Curtis), attends to use her powers to release Medalia in hopes of taking over the world. Meanwhile, Barko is punished by Flynn for is failure to capture Kristie but allows him to live to correct his mistake. While sleeping, Flynn is approached by the sorceress Medalia (Alice Krige). Medalia informs Flynn of the Book of Koa, a powerful spiritual book that allows any who possess it to obtain its power. Before Flynn wakes up, Medalia orders Flynn to find and use the Book of Koa to fully free and restore her back so that she can regain her immortal powers and enslave mankind. Episode 3: A Sister’s Rescue: Carrie Stone (Selena Gomez) is a sixteen-year-old girl who tries to fit in with everyone else at school, but everyone else seems to not want to be her friend. Carrie has the ability of phasing intangibility, while her older brother Jake Stone (Logan Lerman) has the power to manipulate water; yet, he has made a lot of friends at school and is popular while Carrie continues to become jealous. One day, after Jake is invited by a group of friends to a party, he goes to comfort Carrie, finally realizing her jealousy. After Jake decides to not go to the party and promises to make things right for Carrie, the two are attacked by a group of cybernetic soldiers. Jake fights off the cyber soldiers, giving Carrie time to get away, but he is subdued and captured. Jake is taken to a secret research facility where Dr. Phil Wilson (Dylan Blake), an evil scientist who seeks to experiment on Jake in hopes of taking his powers. It is revealed that Wilson has been seeking revenge on Robert Stone, the father of Jake and Carrie. who had been stolen his fame of being the world’s most famous scientific engineer working at Sanders Enterprise, and had been spying Jake and Carrie along with discovering their power abilities. Meanwhile, Carrie, who had followed the cyber soldiers to their facility, sneaks her way into Wilson’s laboratory and rescues Jake, but the two are confronted by Wilson and his cybernetic troops at gunpoint before they could escape. Jake manage to use destroy the cyber troops, while Carrie confronts and restrains Wilson before helping Jake destroy the cyber troops. A group of CIA agents, led by Director Adam Sylvester, arrives and arrests Wilson, Jake and Carrie. Carrie and Jake are taken in for interrogation believing they are in lead with Wilson, who is in lead with Klizzer, leader of RCON. However, Carrie and Jake manage to escape from the CIA base after learning Wilson was attempting to surrender them both over to Klizzer, who attempts to gain their powers in his conquest to kill Tony Sanders and take over Sanders Enterprise. Episode 4: The Fastest Human Alive: Jarrick West (Nick Jonas) is a sixteen-year-old boy who is very popular at school along with having the ability to run faster than the speed of light, making him the fastest human alive. Jarrick’s parents, Dave West (David Deluise) and Louis West (Kate Beckinsale), are aware of their son using his powers to help save people along with stopping robbers and thugs; however, they suggest Jarrick not to use his powers for his own amusement like some sort of a playboy, which he is usually known of being as a teenager. One day, Dave and Louis go to a national office bank building to get a new loan, only for the building to suddenly be robbed by a large group of thugs led by Kingpin (James Gandolfini), who is leader of a mob society. After taking everyone in the building hostage, Kingpin is surprised to recognize the parents of the famous Jarrick West, though he doubts them of their son coming to their aid claiming he has the upper hand of his twenty thugs against only a teenager despite the fact of him with his powers. It is revealed that Jarrick had previously stopped Kingpin from his set up shipment meetings with other ruthless society mob leaders. After school, Jarrick learns from watching the news that his parents were taken hostage at the office bank building by Kingpin. He devises a plan to rescue them and stop Kingpin. When Jarrick confronts Kingpin and his thugs, Kingpin threatens to kill his parents if he doesn’t surrender. Jarrick surrenders, only for his plan for the CIA agent team to sneak their way into the building to succeed. The agents confront Kingpin and his thugs; however Kingpin was able to escape with several of his thugs. With Dave and Louis save, Jarrick chases and confronts Kingpin, easily subduing the thugs before knockout Kingpin. Kingpin is arrested, and Jarrick is hailed a hero to the national office bank building. Episode 5: Two Sibling Agents: Natalie Gibson (Debby Ryan) and her older brother Brody Gibson (Zac Efron) are two young CIA agents and are famously known of their unique abilities; Natalie is known of her extensive martial art military fighting skills while Brody is known of being a skilled talented archer with use of his customized high tech bow and arrow. Natalie and Brody became agents, following in their parents footsteps along with in finding their murderer, Hakarov (Liev Schreiber), who is a ruthless Russian terrorist seeking world domination. After overhearing Director Adam Sylvester and his supervising CIA Councilmen talk of Hakarov joining forces with RCON, Natalie and Brody decide to set out alone to capture or kill Hakarov to gain revenge on him for killing their parents. After a team led by Sgt. Maria Hanson (Zoe Saldana) is assign to their mission in capturing Hakarov, Natalie and Brody are warned by Sylvester to stay put; however the brother and sister disobey Sylvester’s order and decides to continue their conquest in killing Hakarov. In Moscow, Russia, Hakarov meets with Klizzer and Grim. They begin discussing their plan to unit their armies together in conquering the world and taking over Sanders Enterprise. Upon arriving in Moscow, Hanson and her team confront Hakarov, Klizzer and Grim but are force to surrender when they are ambushed and overtaken by their mercenaries. Hanson and her remaining team are about to be executed when Natalie and Brody intervenes; taking out nearly half of Hakarov and Klizzer’s mercenaries. In an ensuing chase, Natalie and Brody confront Hakarov, Klizzer and Grim, who battles them while Klizzer and Hakarov flee. As Natalie battles Grim, Brody proceeds after Hakarov, who puts Klizzer to sleep with sleeping gas. Hakarov and Brody commence their fight, in which Brody gains the upper hand on Hakarov. Grim, defeated by Natalie, regains consciousness and escapes with Klizzer. Hakarov was about to activate his hidden bomb to kill himself, planning on taking Brody and Natalie along with him, but is fatally wounded by Brody and dies from his wounds. Back at the CIA, Natalie and Brody are discharged from the CIA, though they seem happy to finally avenge the death of their parents. However, the president of the United States honorably reassigns them back to the CIA in honor of them taking out Hakarov and informing them of RCON’s plan to take control of Sanders Enterprise. Episode 6: The Last Kalumian (part-1): In the northern galaxy, on a planet called Kalumis, a race of human-like people called Kalumians have power abilities to fly, shot energy blasts from their hands and even possess superhuman flight, strength and stamina. They were once ruled by an honorably leader, who was then betrayed and murdered by his own comrade. Kal (Taylor Lautner) is a brave mighty strong heroic Kalumian who seeks to become the next leader of the Kalumians as his father was. Like all the other Kalumians, Kal has the ability to fly and possess superhuman strength, stamina and blast energy blasts from his hands. Meanwhile, General Zorm (Michael Shannon) is a ruthless powerful Kalumian who seeks to start a war with the Kalumians in hopes to extinguishing the entire race in anger of him never being named ruled as Kal’s father. It is revealed that Zorm had killed Kal’s father in battle years ago when Kal was just a newborn infant, but he was defeated by the Kalumian Sentinels, seven powerful Kalumian warriors who were in lead with Kal’s father, and imprisoned away by them taking his goal to being the leader of the Kalumians. One day, Kal and his mother are attacked by Zorm, who attacks Kal and kills his mother. Kal is overpowered by Zorm but is rescued by Senarfu (Karl Urban), a friend of Kal’s father and leader of the Kalumian Sentinels. Senarfu takes Kal to their secret base, where he meets the other six members of the Kalumian Sentinels Hanru (Ray Stevenson), Sunaro (Idris Elba), Kerra (Michelle Yeoh), Zhang (Tadanobu Asano), Rozera (Evangeline Lilly) and Kalius (John Malkovich). Senarfu plans to train Kal to control and harness his powers so he can be able to defeat General Zorm. While training with the Kalumian Sentinels, Kal becomes friends with Zako (Adam Irigoyen) and Vila (Kirsten Prout), who are two young mighty brave skilled Kalumian warriors being trained to harness their powers as well. Kal begins falling in love with Vila, and becomes best friends with Zako. Kal, along with Vila and Zako, then prepares to fight alongside the Kalumian Sentinels in the war against General Zorm and his army. Episode 7: The Last Kalumian (part-2): As Kal and the Kalumian Sentinels prepare their battle against General Zorm and his army, Kal reveals his love feelings to Vila. Meanwhile, General Zorm is seen uniting all his Kalumian forces to march their attack on the heart of Kalumis kingdom. As they begun their attack on the kingdom, Zorm confronts and kills the Kalumian counsel. Before they set out to stop Zorm and his army, the Kalumian Sentinels order Kal, Vila and Zako to remain put until they get back. It is revealed that Zorm has built a machine to drill through Kalumis, planning to destroy the Kalumian race by destroying the planet from under. Knowing this, Kal decides to destroy the machine before Zorm activates it. Kal, Vila and Zako then set out to Zorm’s hideout to destroy the machine. The Kalumian Sentinels arrive in the Kalumis kingdom, and Kerra, Sunaro, Kalius and Zhang along with hundreds of other Kalumian warriors are killed during the battle. When discovering the trio is attempting to destroy the machine, General Zorm goes after them, only to be followed by Senarfu, Rozera and Hanru. At Zorm’s base, the trio fights off his forces, making their way to the machine. Zorm confronts them in battle and kills Zako and Vila. Kal and Zorm commence their battle, in which Senarfu intervenes while Hanru and Rozera are able to destroy the machine. Kal, helped by Senarfu, defeats General Zorm, who then launches another drill into the earth’s core causing it to crumble the planet. When Kal decides to go and destroy the drill on his own, Zorm pursuits him, only to be stopped by Senarfu. Kal is able to destroy the drill, but it was already too late; the planet Kalumis begins to explode due to the drill’s destruction towards the earth’s core and rust. Senarfu teleports Kal away from Kalumis just before the planet explodes wiping out the entire Kalumian race. When Kal awakes from his unconsciousness, he is horrified to find himself in what appears to be Central Park, New York City, revealing to have been transported to earth. Episode 8: The Thunder Girl: Viola Henderson (Vanessa Hudgens) is a seventeen-year-old girl living with her parents, who are aware of their daughter having the power to fly and manipulate thunder. Viola spends her days going to school as an ordinary teenager, but determines to use her powers to save lives instead of watching and learning reports of attacks that also involve RCON destroying countries around Europe and South Africa, however, her parents expects Viola to keep a low profile as a normal person and take no risk of attempting to save other people from harms ways. One day, Viola’s school is invaded by Grim and his RCON troops, seeking to find and capture Viola devastating the school in the process. Viola fights off the troops, but Grim confronts her and nearly captures her. Viola is saved by a team of CIA agents led by Sgt. Maria Hanson. On the way back to base, the team is called in of a report that a mysterious unknown boy is terrorizing Central Park. When arriving in Central Park, the mysterious boy reveals to be Kal, who is attacking cars and destroying half the forest in anger of wondering what planet is he on. Viola intervenes; and restrains him in a brief short battle against Kal, who then explains his origins about him and his home planet (Kalumis). When Hanson and her team confront Kal at gunpoint, Viola overhears reports of RCON soldiers attacking a small village in Peru and she takes Kal, in need of his help to save the villagers disobeying Hanson’s command to remain put. In Peru, Viola and Kal takes down the RCON soldiers, only to be confronted by Grim, who attends to capture the both of them. The two overpower Grim, who escapes, before they fly off with each other into the sunset. While flying, Kal begins growing love feelings for Viola whom he recognizes as Vila. Episode 9: Jane’s Intuition: Jane Fuller (Ashley Benson) is a seventeen-year-old ordinary girl who lives with her father and foster-mother while going to school as an ordinary outcast student. Jane only allows herself to be an outcast because of her power to sonically manipulate matter of force energy. She allows have the ability to since spirit life force within people. Jane dumps her high school bully boyfriend Eddy Barnes (Jake Abel), for still picking on little freshmen kids and never acting mature as a senior. After school, Jane gets into an argument with her father over wanting him to reconsider marrying her foster-mother, but he declines and Jane storms off. One day, Jane is approached by CIA agents including director Adam Sylvester, who have been watching her for the past weeks. It is revealed that Sylvester is trying to put together a team to stop RCON once and for all, but Jane denies before they are attacked by Grim and a team of RCON mercenaries. Jane saves Sylvester and subdues Grim’s mercenaries. Sylvester states RCON are seeking to capture people, with unknown potential powers, in hopes of taking over Sanders Enterprise and the world. Jane still refuses to work with the CIA, but makes a vow to stop RCON on her won when the time comes and leaves, leaving Sylvester in anger. Grim retreats back to Klizzer, and report the result of the failure to capture Jane. Meanwhile, Jane saves a five-year-old boy in a burning down building and is hailed as a hero when the boy turns out to be the son of the president of the United States. Episode 10: Man of the Family: Tyson Williams (Tristan Wilds) is a seventeen-year-old boy living with his mother and uncle. Tyson have been troubled finding a new house for the family, a job and making money, while Tyson’s mother struggles looking for a new job as well. Tyson hangs out with his friends at school while protecting his little brother CJ (Trevor Jackson) from bullies such as Eddy Barnes. He mostly spends time with CJ, who has bad asthma and lives with their father, and plays Gears of War 2 with him on their X-Box 360 or Call of Duty: Black Ops. When in a fight with Eddy, who was picking with CJ as usual, Tyson discovers he has the power of superhuman strength and stamina. Because of this, he gets a job of repairing and replacing car parts on vehicles at his father’s repair shop. When everything goes well at work for Tyson, CJ, on the other hand, gets jumped by Eddy, seeking revenge of Tyson, and his friends. Eddy and his friends run off when Tyson’s girlfriend Jasmine Anderson (Keke Palmer) and the school police officer shows up, but before they could catch them, CJ suffers an asthma attack and passes out. At the hospital, doctor informs Tyson and the family that CJ is dying from his eternal asthma and the cost of operation is over 500 dollars. Tyson cries of seeing his little brother breathing through a tube in the hospital bed. Jasmine, who had been saving 700 dollars from working with her father at a Sanders Enterprise company office building for college, gives 540 dollars to Tyson and the family for CJ’s surgery. Soon after CJ recovers from surgery, the hospital is then invaded by a group of RCON soldiers led by Grim. When Grim confronts Tyson, he asks him to help RCON take down Tony Sanders and rule Sanders Enterprise. Tyson refuses and Grim and his troops flee back to the hideout, after taking CJ captive. Tyson and his family, who are worried about CJ, are approached by Director Adam Sylvester, who asks Tyson to help the CIA take down RCON and in return they will rescue CJ. Episode 11: A Brother’s Vengeance: In a world called Acromus, mighty warriors with wings called Acromians are ruled by King Pelios (Liam Neeson), who is the mighty powerful god ruler of Acromus and the Acromians, and father of his two sons Yames (Alex Pettyfer) and Cyris (Ben Barnes). Yames is a mighty warrior with wings and possess natural lighting element powers, while his elder brother Cyris is the powerful godly prince of dark magic power. For years, Yames and Cyris have fought with each other in countless wars with the Acromians; however, Cyris grows an endless grudge against Yames in anger of him being acknowledged by the helpless villagers in their kingdom including their own parents, while he has been known by as the laughing sack magician. In revenge, Cyris forces Yami (Amanda Seyfried), the goddess sorceress who is in love with Yames, and her ruthless strong assistant Seti (Bill Goldberg) to help him steal the Teserix, the powerful cub-like source of Pelios’s life force and infinite powers, planning to frame Yames into stealing it and have him exiled from Acromus so that he can use the time to overthrow Pelios and rule as king of Acromus. As Cyris comforts Yames about his feelings of never being acknowledge as well, Yami disguises herself as Yames, and infiltrates into Pelios’s sacred vault and steals the Teserix, killing several guards in the process. One of the guards survived and informs this to Pelios, who is angered to believe his son would betray him for power. Yames claims that he hasen’t stolen the Teserix, but Yami (looking at Cyris who gives her an evil menacing look) views on her crystal bowl which reveals Yames (Yami disguised as Yames) stealing the Teserix, horrifying Pelios. Cyris then lies of never being with Yames, who tried to ask for his aid. Without any choice, a devastated Pelios takes away half of Yames’s powers including his wings and banishes Yames to earth while Cyris returns back to his lair, with the Teserix in his possession. Episode 12: A Heroic Demigod: The twelve and finale episode follows the cliff-hanger from episode 11. Yames is banished to earth, where he finds himself in Las Vegas. He encounters Jake and Carrie Stone, whom were with their uncle and aunt on a family vacation. Suddenly, a bank is robbed by thugs, but before Jake could stop them from escaping, Yames intervenes and easily captures them. When the amazed Carrie is about be hit by a semi-truck, Yames quickly saves her. When she asks who he is, Yames tells Carrie of his origin from Acromus, though Jake doesn’t believe him, Carrie, who then begins to grow a crush on Yames, believes him. Yames is allowed to stay with them on their vacation. He and Carrie begin growing love feelings on each other, and Yames becomes friends with Jake and later becomes like a member of the family. Carrie and Yames go to a Sanders Enterprise casino, where Carrie explains to Yames about gambling before the casino is then attacked by RCON troops led by Grim, who has been tracking down Carrie and Jake. Yames overpowers Grim and his troops, forcing them to retreat. Yames is then hailed as a hero for saving the casino. Meanwhile, Cyris, who had been watching Yames, then grows angry of suspecting Yames will become even more acknowledged to humans than the Acromians. He then summons forth Destro, a powerful robotic-like warrior being created by Cyris to follow his command, and sends to earth to kill Yames and destroy the city. Yames, Carrie, Jake and their aunt and uncle were enjoying breakfast at a hotel when suddenly Destro attacks the city, terrorizing citizens in the process. Yames tries to defend against Destro, but is easily overpowered. Cyris, Yami and Seti arrives, and Cyris reveals to an angered Yames that he stolen the Teserix in his plan to kill Pelios and become king of the Acromians. Enraged, Yames battles Cyris, though he is defeated and severely injured. Before Cyris could execute Yames, Pelios appears in anger of overhearing Cyris’s scheme. He tries to convince Cyris to redeem himself, but the angered Cyris refuses. Before Cyris disappears with Yami, Seti and Destro, Yames, angered of Yami joining sides with Cyris, reveals of his love feelings for Carrie to Yami and leaves her; the enraged Yami then vows to kill Carrie to force Yames to love her again someday. Pelios asks Yames to return back to Acromus, but Yames declines seeking to help protect the earth from any further danger like Cyris. Pelios then returns Yames’s powers and wings before returning back to Acromus. Yames then embraces Carrie as the sun sets in the clouds. Meanwhile, a legion alien squadron fleet, commanded by their ruthless leader Pyrex, is heading course for Earth. Season 2 Episode 13: Invasion (part-1): Films Heroes: Following the cliff-hanger events from Season 1 of The Heroes. Famous billionaire engineering scientist Kirk Garson (Matt Bomer) is seen in a meeting with the CIA Board Counsel along with CIA chairman Adam Sylvester (Michael Jai White). When he learns of his high-tech build weapons and machines now in the hands of a ruthless top-secret research facility, Kirk vows to get his technology back and refuses to continue building the CIA weapons, claiming because of them his weapons are falling in the hands of terrorists for them to use the weapons for their own purposes. A shipment of Kirk’s high-tech weapons is hijacked by mercenary soldiers, and they take the shipment to the research facility. It is revealed that Dr. Gravitr (Rhys Ifans), a mad-scientist who plans for world domination, is in charge of the facility and responsible for stealing all of Kirk’s weapons and machine shipments. Elsewhere, an alien gigantic spacecraft, commanded by their ruthless powerful leader Pyrex (John Nobel), is heading course for earth. Gravitr demonstrates one of his evil experiments to his scientific associates, before witnessing Pyrex’s spacecraft land near the lake. Pyrex and several of his forces confront and kills the scientists; however, Gravitr surrenders himself and asks of their presences on earth. Pyrex tells of his plan to build a machine to open a portal and bring forth his legion alien army called the Marvians, and Gravitr offers to build the machine in exchange of Pyrex working with him into taking over the world. Pyrex, planning to use Gravitr to complete his plans then execute him afterward, accepts Gravitr’s terms and the two join forces, but a scientist who heard their overheard their conversation quickly informs the CIA before being caught and killed. When Sylvester and the CIA begin suggesting of a battle strategy, Kirk plans to assemble the worlds’ teenage heroes to help them but Sylvester denies this, not wanting teens to get caught in their own personal war against Pyrex and the Marvians. Kirk, however, disobeys Sylvester and the CIA’s order and he and his wife Susan (Neve Campbell) decides to recruit the known superpower teenagers. Kal (Taylor Lautner), who now goes by the name of Kal Owens, along with Viola Henderson (Vanessa Hudgens), Tony Sanders (David Henrie), Jane Fuller (Ashley Benson), Jarrick Smith (Nick Jonas), Yames (Alex Pettyfer), Carrie Stone (Selena Gomez), Tyson Williams (Tristan Wilds), Natalie Gibson (Debby Ryan) and her older brother Brody (Zac Efron) and Ricky Lopez (Roshon Fegan), are recruited and taken to a secret hidden underground U.S. Marine base known as the (N.S M.U.), National Secret Marine Union, where Kirk informs them of the situation. When he asks them to join together and save the world, an argument breaks out between the teenagers over getting along. Despite this, they decide to work as a team and they dub themselves as the “Heroes”. The Heroes begun simulation training to further improve their abilities and skills along with beginning to get along and befriend each other. Tony, on the other hand, doesn’t properly get along with them, claiming himself superior. One day, Pyrex launches an attack on a national office building in Chicago, but the Heroes arrive and are able to destroy Pyrex’s troops but fail to capture him in an ensuing chase. Pyrex confronts Kal, sensing a hidden power within him. Kal refuses and Pyrex tries to kill him in a fight. Tony appears and saves Kal while Pyrex flies off. At a party hosted by Tony, Kal confronts Tony, enraged of taking enough of his arrogant ego towards him and the others, and a fight between them ensues. Kirk stops them, resulting Tony to quit the team. With the machine finally complete, Gravitr activates the machine, summoning an invasion of Pyrex’s Marvian squadron fleet into Chicago. With Chicago under siege by the Marvians, Kirk motivates the Heroes to work together and save the city. Kal, Viola, Jane, Jarrick, Tyson, Cassie, Natalie, Brody and Ricky, along with the U.S. Military including Sgt. Mariah Hanson (Zoe Saldana) rally defense in Chicago, taking out nearly half of the Marvian squadron fleet until soon another weave of the Marvians appear. As hope seemed lost, Tony arrives, with newly powerful build high tech power gloves, and joins the battle. The Heroes overwhelm the Marvians while Kirk, Hanson and the military evacuate civilians. Realizing the portal will close if the machine is destroyed, Kal and Tony, working together, fights their way to the machine, on top of the Willis Tower, but are overpowered by Pyrex. The two are powerless against Pyrex, but Gravitr, who later had learned Pyrex attempt to kill him after his plan was accomplished, intervenes and uses a machine to extract some of Pyrex’s powers, allowing Kal and Tony to defeat the weakened Pyrex. The military attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Chicago. Tony intercepts the missile and takes it through the portal toward Pyrex’s ship, before running out of air and plummeting back to Earth. Kal destroys the machine, closing the portal, and Tyson catches Tony as he falls. Jane, with the assistance of Tyson, revives Tony and the Heroes are hailed as the earth’s heroic saviors to mankind. Gravitr is taken to prison, while Kirk notes to Sylvester and Hanson that the Heroes will always protect the world, even when a new world-threatening menace emerges. Ending Theme Song: "Blackened Blue Eyes" by The Charlatans Characters Heroes: Taylor Lautner as Kal Owens David Henrie as Tony Sanders Vanessa Hudgens as Viola Henderson Ashley Benson as Sarah Fuller Zac Efron as Brody Gibson Debby Ryan as Natalie Gibson Selena Gomez as Carrie Stone Roshon Fegan as Ricky Lopez Tristan Wilds as Tyson Williams Nick Jonas as Jarrick West Alex Pettyfer as Yames Villains: Rhys Ifans as Dr. Gravitr John Nobel as Pyrex (voice) Ben Barnes as Cyris Amanda Seyfried as Yami Bill Goldberg as Seti Ralph Fiennes as Kizeru Sebastian Stan as Blazier Danielle Campbell as Zima Alexander Ludwig as Cavo Brandon Mychal Smith as Panther Calum Worthy as Caesar Mila Kunis as Kazera Jareb Dauplaise as Jeroba Humans: Matt Bomer as Kirk Garson Neve Campbell as Susan Garson Lucy Hale as Patrisha Sanders Denzel Whitaker as Rhody Daniels Logan Lerman as Jake Stone Summer Bishil as Kristie Barzaal Trevor Jackson as CJ Williams Michael Jai White as CIA Director Adam Sylvester Zoe Saldara as Sgt. Maria Hanson Stephen Lang as Col. Jeremy Felton Judi Dench as Caroline Queen Alfred Molina as Arnold Queen Jake Abel as Eddy Barns Liam Neeson as Pelios